


One of Those Nights

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Begging, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Blitz, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Nasty Sex, Raw - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, This is kinda wholesome, i'm not dead btw, submissive Mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Bandit insists that Blitz help his little crush in the workshop late at night. The two get more than what they bargained for.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 20





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, I'M NOT DEAD!!
> 
> I know... It's been little over a year and a half since I've posted. I posted about it on my Tumblr. I actually came across this piece while looking through my Docs, and boy... I have no idea why I never finished this. It's REAL steamy, you guys. Bring some water and a towel. ;)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Feel free to ask me some questions or send me some requests! (You can send me other stuff besides R6S. I'd love to try and write Apex Legends stuff, tbh.)

It was one of those days for Mute. He told himself he would work on the strength of his jammer, and that’s exactly how he would spend his day away. Mute began working after he had dinner with his friends, Sledge offered to give him company, but he kindly turned him down. The moment he stepped into the workshop, he felt like he was home.

Grabbing a prototype jammer, he took a seat at a workbench and proceeded to open up the device…

Blitz and Bandit just got done with exercises outside. Coming inside, the men exhaled with the relief of the air conditioner. The two were talking about their workouts and events that happened during the day. Casual talk between good friends. “I’m going to be so sore tonight.” Bandit was chuckling and rubbing his shoulders and legs. As they were passing by the workshop, Dominic stopped in his tracks, looking in the little window in the door. “Elias… Come here.” When Blitz turned, he saw that grin on his face that meant the gears in his head were turning up something evil… “What is it?” Blitz was apprehensive, looking at his CTU partner with a worried look. “Look who’s in there… All alone…” Bandit saw the color drain from Blitz’s face, and he enjoyed that. Blitz shook his head and denied his feelings. Blitz was trying to walk away but Bandit grabbed his shoulders and jerked him back. “You know he’s going to be in there for hours after bedtime… You should go in there and spend some time with him. Sit close to him. Feel his body heat and listen to that soft quiet voice… Oh, but I know what you’d want more than that.”

Blitz jerked away, “How do you know what I want?” He crossed his arms and looked back into the workshop, however he did this without thinking… Bandit got close to him again. “I see the way you look at him. You have this hunger in your eyes… and I know it all too well, Elias. You want to know how quiet he really is. You want to feel his small body tremble under yours. You want to suck on the soft pale skin on his neck…” Bandit stopped, seeing the tension in Blitz’s face, trying not to get hard. He closed his eyes and looked away, trying to think of something else. “And you know that’s true… So don’t try to deny it now.” Taking one last look at the door, Bandit walked off. Blitz hung around for a moment to collect his thoughts before taking a shower.

Hours passed, and Mute was just now finishing up his project, now he just needed help testing it. He couldn’t access the Attackers cupboards to get a drone. He debated on seeking out Sledge or Thatcher, but the sound of the door opening and closing changed his mind.

It was Blitz.

Mute didn’t know what a shield operator was doing in the workshop… He didn’t have any technology to work on, but he still came over to the bench he was working at. “Hey, Mute.” He didn’t know what to say back so he just nodded, but then he recalled that Blitz was an Attacker. “Blitz?” Mute looked at him. The German chuckled, “You can just call me Elias.” Mute blushed but nodded, “Uhh… Elias?” Blitz hummed in response. “Could I use your drone to test my jammer…?”

The way he spoke was honestly tearing Blitz apart, but he complied and retrieved one from his cabinet, along with the tablet to control it. Mute turned his jammer on and Blitz turned the drone on, but he dropped it from where the cabinets are. Mute frowned. “You can’t use your drone from there. You need to be farther away.” Blitz huffed, throwing his drone all the way to the other end of the shop, then sat on the stool next to Mute. Only a few seconds passed and Blitz noticed that Mute was watching his screen diligently. Mute was a defender… he didn’t get drones like they did. “Do you want to use it?” He held the small tablet out to the Brit, who took it reluctantly before realizing he had no idea how to control it. Blitz chuckled, scooting closer to Mute. “You have this button right here to drive it, you drag the screen to steer…” Mute struggled to control it, but Blitz thought it was cute how frustrated he got. “Push that button there to have it jump.” He pushed it. Something fell to the floor with a crash. Mute and Blitz looked at where the sound came from. They looked at each other, and they laughed for what felt like forever. “Oops…” Mute continued to drive the drone closer, as the screen grew more white noise. “So, what did you need a drone for?” Blitz scooted closer, leaning to the side so their arms touched.

Mute inhaled sharply at the contact, he even dared to look to the side at him. “I improved the strength of my jammer… I wanted to test it out.” He didn’t hear Blitz respond. He jumped the drone one more time and the screen went completely black. Testing it could have taken less time… but Mute was having fun driving it around in circles and messing around with a device he hasn’t had the luxury of owning. “Okay. I think I’m done here.” Mute was getting ready to pack up, but Blitz didn’t want him to go. “Wait. Uhh… Do you wanna pull a prank on Bandit?” Mute was confused, pranks weren’t his forte. “What?” Blitz visibly chewed on his lips. “I don’t know… I honestly just want to hang out with someone besides my CTU.” Mute blushed and began fidgeting in his seat, “Well… What should we do then…?” Blitz looked over at the drone cupboard, and went over to it. He pulled out two drones. “Wanna mess with Montagne’s drones?” Blitz had a smile on his face, one that Smoke would normally wear before saying something witty. Mute tipped his head to the side, confused. “I thought you said--” Elias stopped him by putting his hands outwards; “Yeah, then I realized that’s not a good idea. I don’t want to have chilli powder dumped in my underwear again.” Mute snorted, covering his mouth as he laughed at the poor man. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want that either.”

“We should deflate the tires.” Blitz threw the drones onto the bench, and began grabbing tools to force air out of the tires. Mute sat on his stool as Blitz gathered the tools. Then Mute got an idea. “After this we should disconnect the camera feed.” Blitz looked at him and smiled, “Now you’re getting it. You start on that with that drone.” He opened the drone up, searching for the wires and plugs that allowed feeds and turned the light on. He unplugged the camera from the module. “Why do you wanna do this to Montagne? He’s really nice.” Mark asked, but Blitz only shrugged, then leaned over to check on his work. “Between you and me, he’s a bit of an old fart. He’s a little grouchy sometimes.” He whispered in his ear, but his breath was on his neck. The feeling sent a chill down Mute’s spine. “Ahh…” Mute sighed, but it didn’t seem to be in response to what he said about Montagne. Blitz replayed that sound over and over in his head… That was so hot.

Mute felt a tap on his thigh, it made him tense up quickly and accidentally toss his screwdriver. “Ah. Sorry… What did you need?” Blitz looked at him, and chuckled. “Are you ready to switch?” Mute nodded quickly, and pushed his drone over to Blitz. After swapping, Blitz leaned back to stretch. As he did so, Mute couldn’t help but to look at him as he did it. Once he did, he wasn’t sure if he regretted doing it… Mute never took the time to realize how _buff_ Blitz was. His arms were almost as big as Sledge. Blitz leaned back over and started working. Mute couldn’t take his eyes off of him, his mouth nearly watering at the sight of the muscles under the shirt rolling… Mute wanted to touch them. Mute wanted to _bite_ them…

“You alright?”

Blitz was looking right at him. Mute said nothing and turned his attention towards the drone in front of him. He popped open the case when he heard Blitz mumble something then get up from the stool and walk behind him. A moment passed when Mute noticed that Blitz was behind him and watching him work. He felt his face right next to his. Mute didn’t move, but his focus staggered. He felt his breath on his neck again. Mute chewed hard on his lip, slowly tipping his neck away from Blitz. It didn’t occur to him that he was doing this… His imagination was running wild. Blitz softly planting his lips on the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulders… feel his teeth gently nip at it. Feel his hands slowly grab his hips and press his erection against his back. Just before coming back to reality, Mute parted his lips and made a soft noise, he was unsure if it was a moan or just an exhale.

“Mark?”

Mute froze, slowly turning his head to look at Blitz. His whole face was red, and even though it was painfully obvious, Blitz noticed. “Are you okay?” Mute nodded quickly. Blitz looked him over quick enough for Mute to not notice. “It’s getting a little hot in here… What do you say we turn on the work lamps and I’ll shut the lights off?” Mute felt his body heat up, but he agreed. Mute flicked on the work lamps, then the big lights went out. The one thing that drove Mute crazy about this was that now they had to be closer than before. But when Blitz came back… he didn’t have a shirt on. Now Mute had no way of concentrating.

Blitz found Mute staring at him from time to time. Mute wouldn’t notice he was caught until it was too late, then he would begin moving in his seat and carry on with what he was doing. At one point, Mute was focused deeply on the drone. Blitz took the time to low-key admire Mute in the dim lighting of the work lamp. Blitz looked at his drone, letting his hand slowly drop and move over to Mute’s thigh.

The sudden contact jerked Mute from his concentration, he gasped and looked down. Mute wouldn’t say anything but he followed the hand that was very high up on his thigh. He watched the muscles in his arm move as he gave a gentle squeeze. Mute quickly turned his head, but little did he know that Blitz was watching his every move. He felt another squeeze, this time a soft noise left his mouth. He couldn’t turn and face Blitz… that is until his hand slowly traveled up. Mute looked at him shyly, but his panting breath made it far from shy. The way Blitz was looking at him only made it worse for him. He couldn’t hide the fact that he was starting to get hard. “Elias…” Mute whispered, but before he could complete his thought, he felt gentle pressure on his hardening dick. Mute’s lips sealed shut instantly. “Hmm?” Blitz leaned in close.

He could see the tension on his face… How flushed his cheeks were… and how hard he was getting. With his free hand, Blitz cupped Mute’s cheek, he hesitated for a moment before closing the distance… Their lips clashed passionately, although Mute returned each kiss with a lot more force than Blitz had anticipated. He felt hands grab onto his arms and shoulders, often scratching gently.

It happened. Blitz’s tongue invaded Mute’s mouth, making the Brit moan softly. Mute was scrambling trying to get a good hold of the large German, although feeling the muscles of his back, arms, and shoulders was definitely a worthy substitute. Blitz’s hands eventually found their way to his back, going lower and lower, just enough to be able to pick him off his seat and lay him down onto the workbench, after Mute pushed all the junk out of the way. As Blitz crawled up with him, Mute scooted up, then the kissing continued as if nothing happened. Eventually Blitz found that sensitive spot on his neck that made him moan softly. Mute struggled to remove his shirt, Blitz offered some help and soon it was a shapeless lump on the floor.

One by one, their clothes came off. Mute was down to his boxers, while Blitz was still in his shorts.

Blitz felt like he had been teasing himself and Mute for too long. Slowly, and gently he grinded his hips. The pressure and friction made both of them moan. It wasn’t until then that Blitz heard Mute talk more… openly. “Elias, I want to suck on it.” The phrase surprised Blitz, but he couldn't refuse. Blitz moved back, giving Mute enough space to sit up and pull his throbbing member from his shorts. The feeling of Mute’s mouth and tongue sucking on his sensitive dick made Blitz buck his hips quickly, forcing him down Mute’s throat. Blitz panicked for a moment, but Mute didn’t seem to mind, or gag. He was sucking on him hard, hard enough to make him softly moan the latter’s name under his breath. Blitz found himself gently thrusting his hips as the Brit sucked on him. Mute was blowing him as if he hadn’t had a meal in weeks. He didn’t want Mute to stop, but he was desperate to hear him moan softly in his ear, scratch his arms and back while he pounded away at him. Mute slowly slid his whole length down his throat, Blitz responded with a gravely moan, running his fingers through Mute’s hair.

_“Ugh, fuck, Mark…”_

Mute looked up at him while still sucking him off. Blitz’s blood chilled and he thought his balls were going to burst right then. Mute slowly pulled his dick from his mouth, gently pumping the top half with his hand while his tongue gently rubbed against his balls. Blitz let out a short but high-pitched moan. It didn’t stop there, he couldn’t even look at Mute without wanting to orgasm, the way he looked up at him… like a starved puppy just _begging_ for the German to cum all over his face. Mute will get what he deserves.

“Fuck… Do you _want_ me to come on your pretty little face right now?”

Mute stopped suddenly, now looking to the side nervously. He responded softly.

_“... Maybe…”_

Blitz wanted to cry, that’s how bad he wanted to fuck the small British man into next week. Mute was now looking back up at him with that adorable and whorish begging look.

“I want to fuck you so bad…”

Mute only grinned and maybe blushed at what Blitz said to him. He now pumped Blitz’s whole length slowly.

_”Please?”_

Elias exhaled a soft moan, Mute was begging, no, craving him, like a good little slut. Fuck. He didn’t know how freaky Mute _actually_ was. The German bit his lip hard then exhaled. “Lie down.” Mute did as he was asked, obediently resting on his back. Blitz’s head began to swim, this was about to happen, it was almost surreal. Elias and Mark were so in the moment that they had forgotten to remove the remaining clothes they still had on. Neither of them were worried about it, as Elias was on top of the other man grinding against him harder. The passion and anticipation made them both moan against each other’s skin.

The two of them didn’t even think about precautions, Mark was so willing and ready… Elias would hate to make the poor boy wait anymore for his treat. His cock was still slick from Mark sucking him off, as it mingled with his pre-cum. Elias gently nibbled on the base of his newfound lover’s neck as he pulled up his boxers, just enough to get this done. Blitz positioned himself, his dick just centimeters from the needy one’s hole. He placed a hand on Mark’s face, toying with his bottom lip with his thumb. Fuck, this was really about to happen… His thumb was replaced with his lips, kissing him with a burning passion. Elias pressed his cock against him, Mark moaned into his mouth and attempted to slide down onto it. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of him. Mark squeezed around him _perfectly_ , making him moan soft curses in his native tongue.

As more of his thick cock went inside him, Mark’s eyes would roll and his voice trembled while trying to stifle a moan. “I want to hear you moan, Mark…” Elias whispered into the Brit’s ear, gently thrusting his hips. Mute did as he was asked, letting out a soft moan as his hands searched for the broad man’s shoulders.

“I want to feel all of it… Please, Elias.”

“Mmm, beg more for it. Maybe I’ll give you what you want.”

“Please!”

Elias thrusted into him as he was speaking, raising the pitch of his voice and making him moan for it. His dick was throbbing inside of him, fuck he felt amazing… Blitz couldn’t suppress his own moans as he fucked Mark, and his soft moans made the experience much better. Elias gave him some deep strokes, making his lover’s body tremble as he nailed his prostate.

“Fuck… Just like that, Elias.”

His name sounded so good coming from him, he could listen to it literally all night. He continued his pace, going deep into him. If Elias kept up like this, he wouldn’t last much longer. Fuck it. Blitz propped himself up, quickening his thrusts and slamming into him hard. Elias made it obvious he was planning on blowing his load inside of him, groaning and moaning long in Mute’s ear. He felt his nails dig into his skin, leaving bright red scratch marks all over his shoulders, arms, and back. The pain drove him on to fucking Mark much harder.

“Elias, I’m going to cum… Please don’t stop.”

Mark whined, pressing his lips tightly together to keep his moans muffled. Blitz pressed his lips against his lover’s neck, moaning softly before speaking. “Don’t cum until I tell you to.” Mark bit hard on his own lip, knowing that was going to be difficult. He tried to obey to the best of his abilities. With Elias’s thick cock inside him, there was almost no way he could hold off his orgasm for long. Elias felt the same way, he was about to bust as well.

Blitz maintained his rough speed, purposely making it hard for Mark to delay himself. Hearing him whimper as he tried to hold back his orgasm only made Elias fuck him harder. He was nearing his own climax, unable to stop himself.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum.”

His dick started throbbing, as if warning Elias that there was no going back, no pulling out. The waves of pleasure seized his body.

“Cum for me, Mark.”

His own orgasm was intense, pumping himself deep inside Mark, who came shortly before him. Cumming inside him was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt Mark’s semen got *everywhere*... on Elias, on Mark, on the table, some even made it onto the floor. The shocks from both their orgasms lasted a little too long, making both of them sweating and panting messes. As the waves ended, Mark pulled Elias in for a long yet lazy kiss. As they pulled away, they gazed into each other’s eyes, both smiling like a couple of lovebirds.

Elias got up and off the table, allowing Mark to sit up. “That was… fun.” Mark spoke first, poorly hiding the fact that he was blushing redder than a tomato. The German started putting his clothes back on, chuckling. “It was. Maybe next time we could do something a bit more romantic, and in a more appropriate setting.” He gestured to the room before pulling up his jeans and buttoning them. Mark also got off the table and began to get dressed. “We should probably get to bed… Thatcher’ll have my head if I don’t get to sleep soon.” Elias agreed with the Brit.

“Um… Elias?” Mark spoke softly.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“Could I have one more… before you go?”

At first, Elias didn’t know what he meant, then it clicked. The German cupped Mark’s face and kissed him softly, he responded with a soft moan. When he pulled away, Mark bit his lip. “You’re a really good kisser… I’m gonna go ahead and head back to my room. I’ll see you in the morning.” The Brit smiled then left the room, the sound of the metal door shutting echoed through the empty workshop. Elias looked at the floor, almost forgetting about the mess of tech they made when they were making love. He knew he should clean it up, so he did. He picked up the drones and put them back in the cabinet, as well as Mute’s stuff and placed it in his area. When he was finishing up, he heard the door open and shut. Thinking it was Mark, Elias turned around with a hopeful smile on his face.

It was Bandit, with that signature shit-eating grin.

_”You sneaky mom!”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXryavFhUXc << This was Bandit's reaction LMAO.
> 
> Yeah, I'm still alive. I may slowly get back into writing, but I may stick some more non-Siege related stuff for a while so I don't burn myself out lol.
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Feel free to ask me some questions or send me some requests! (You can send me other stuff besides R6S. I'd love to try and write Apex Legends stuff, tbh.)


End file.
